Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices, such as accelerometers, pressure sensors, and microphones, have found widespread use in many modern day electronic devices. For example, MEMS accelerometers are commonly found in automobiles (e.g., in airbag deployment systems), tablet computers, or in smart phones.